


Hazel Green Eyes

by LesbianKJ



Series: Green Eyes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Dissociation, F/F, Fluff, Hint of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Natasha thinking about Wanda.





	Hazel Green Eyes

They were something that she could get lost in when she wanted to forget things. Her hazel eyes were more green than anything else, a shade of gray in certain lights. How when she was angry or using her powers, her eyes turned a shade of glowing red. The way they glazed over in the woes of pleasure, how her green eyes looked older than twenty-eight years and her past had everything to do with it. The look of absolute love in her eyes that always sent warmth through her and made Natasha want to return it, which she did nine times out of ten. 

Natasha lived lifetimes and Wanda had only lived one and yet she has experienced as much pain and anger as Natasha. Her eyes reflected it on certain days that either became too much or something that had triggered it.

The Russian hated the way those green eyes got when Wanda was caught in the past. How distant, unclear, and sad that became as they stared blankly at the wall before her or filled with unshed tears. Sparks of red would appear and disappear in sputters as her powers misfunction during these times. Natasha has caught glimpses of the past, reliving Wanda's worse memories, and having them forever etched into her brain. She had felt every emotion and witness every moment as Starks' bombs landed on the Maximoff's home, instantly killing her parents and leaving her and Pietro under a broken bed; she has felt bullets through her in such agonizing pain that left her gasping as she felt what would be the last link to Pietro Maximoff; Natasha has twitched and gritted her teeth as she felt electroshocks around her neck that made her feel lightheaded and left her body feeling unpleasantly tingling and a nosebleed as she witnessed Wanda's time in the Raft as she struggled the first couple days.

But Natasha knew and accepted that this was apart of Wanda like Wanda had accepted that Natalia Romanova was Natasha and her past.  

When it was all said and done, when the universe had tested their relationship over and over again, Natasha found that she loved waking up see Wanda at her side. It meant that they survived the night and got the privilege of waking up and seeing another morning, to spend another day with each other. She adored the way those eyes blinked at her sleepy that went with her sleepy smile as she pulled Natasha into a kiss.


End file.
